


Fragments

by Firwork615



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, abused sheik is so fun to write, and funerals, like REALLY angst, probs gonna write smth like this again, trigger warning: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwork615/pseuds/Firwork615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of death, and misunderstanding, and time that rewinds to a fresh beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this as you read : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F30G87zlRPw
> 
> And Male! Sheik. You have been warned.

The rain was finally subsiding. The sun rising in its wake in a fresh, new, day.

The fire was subsiding, as well. All residual rumbles of their fight- their struggle- left, but sure to be cleansed in a few months of hard work. And the lives lost- well, they’d grieve, but they’d move on. 

Because it was over.

It was finally over.

Somewhere over in front of him, he heard Zelda cry. And somewhere far behind him, he heard the soldiers breaking into a loud chant- of new hope, of new happiness, and of suns and rainbows and gold and fortune. Navi- ever the cheerful fairy she was, was screaming, as well. 

But Link, his angry eyes, could only focus on the blue figure lying crumpled on the ground. His lips quirked into a smile, as if he was happy, as if he deserved any of this.

Link’s fists clenched against the master sword, the Blade of Evil’s Bane, as he took a step forward.

 

_“It is not always a world of black and white, dearest hero…”_

 

Ruby red flashed beneath long, unruly hair. Calculating, cold, but brimming with tears that Link wanted to swipe off his face. 

He didn’t deserve to cry, that sly little Sheikah-

“You came here to kill me.”

That accent, it was strong and just as sly as he remembered. Nothing but a deceit, he was. Every bit of Sheikah that he had in his blood. 

He answered with his sword against the Sheikah’s neck.

A soft, tired chuckle left his bloody mouth, along with a few drops of his remaining tears, shortly after the momentary shock wore off from his eyes. The smile felt off, but Link was too blind, then, to care. 

Goddesses would he regret it far later.

“Why?” Link asked. He would regret this later, too. “Why would you?”

Silence, and another soft chuckle, before the Sheikah spoke again. “So naïve still, my little _hero_ …” Sheik’s red eyes sparkled with something akin to hurt. Link only tightened his grip, because he only deserved more of such pain, and as another warning to keep his mouth shut. But he spoke again anyways, and the next comment was what sent him reeling, “…I did it because… I _needed_ too. Because I knew I had to…”

Link saw white. And he knew, rather than saw, his sword being drawn high up into the sky. And as he brought it down, harshly, it collided with soft skin and bit far down from the Sheikah’s shoulder down to his abdomen in a single arch. But the sword didn’t burn- nor did Sheik’s body turn to ashes, like all evil did. 

Instead, the sword seemed to be resisting, pulsing…

But there was a loud scream, echoing behind him, from Zelda. Followed with running footsteps. And he could only gaze, confused, at the Sheikah, who only smiled and whispered those words that Link would so regret-

“…Long live my hero, my _Link_.”

Then he slumped forward, and everything was over.

 

_“Hush, dear hero. Don’t cry.”_

 

Zelda was screaming. Navi was, too. And between the hysteric cries, tears, he could barely make out the words that pooled like cold ice in his chest.

“He was our agent, Link- He did it for _us_.”

And suddenly, a burning echoed in his palm, and he dropped the impending heat in his hands.

The Master Sword- the Blade of Evil’s Bane.

It was burning _him._

Link stared, eyes wide and dull, at the blood sprouting from the Sheikah’s back. Then at the sizzling sword. Then at the red, red color of his hands.

And he fell to his knees, into the muddy ground.

 

_“We are mere pawns, all of us, my hero…”_

 

The nightmares got worse.

That day, he had stood before Zelda, judging each and every crime of the men whom worked under Ganondorf. 

All of them were listing the things that they’d done to the ‘filthy’ Sheikah. Stating proudly, that they’d done great deal, trying to cut down the little agent with every chance they got, trying desperately to loosen their punishment.

As if that’d work..

“-he was a dirty little boy, he was, when he first came- so I lowered him to the ground and-“

And Link had to turn away, walk quickly, in the midst of one grubby man’s sentence.

Sheik had been barely _twelve._

 

_“Remember, hero, to never judge a book by its cover..”_

 

The funeral was short, quiet.

He saw Sheik’s body get burnt. The flames were small- barely even reached his chest- and swallowed Sheik in a frenzy of dancing colors and red. The fire should’ve been larger, but it was reduced not to be noticed by common eyes. 

The parting couldn’t have been more simple, more silent.

And when Link picked up the ashes, letting it flow to the wind, he felt his first tears fall to Zelda’s sobbing.

Even a proper parting wasn’t allowed.

 

_“The power of the heart…It'll always bring me to what I wish...”_

 

He opened his eyes again. And his hands were smaller, his legs much shorter. It felt as if the world was tilted down, in a child’s view.

A child. Judging from the stark contrast of Black and White.

He had always been….

Somewhere far afar, a wind was picking up, and the loud cries of the Gerudo King echoed through the palace. But he was barley paying attention, for his eyes were focused on a figure that had dropped from the ceiling moments before.

And he felt his heart break and pick up at the same time, at the sight of those red ruby eyes that glistened like liquid fire itself…  
And the little boy straightened, glanced up at Link, and opened his mouth.

 

_“I’ve been waiting for you, Hero of Time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And cut.
> 
> Why do I love abused Sheik so much. I'm gonna write another version of this again soon, in a whole series, if you don't mind. I mean- it's so fun, having him as a hurt little angel that's struggling so hard to be strong... Recommend any fics like this to me, all of you?
> 
> But- before that- for the following month, I'd be horribly busy. With my birthday coming up, and my midterms. So- please pardon my inactivity?
> 
> Lots of love - and hype for the series(es) I'm planning!


End file.
